Loners
by WerewolfVampireWriter
Summary: .... I can't think of a summary right now x GOMENASAI! x Oh, and rating may change. This helped get me outta my writer's block 3 pages and yes
1. Introductions

Yuki- a silver-coated she-wolf with pale blue eyes- Alpha-female* 3 years old

Bone- black and white male-wolf with silvery-blue eyes- Alpha-male* 2 years old

Clover- white she-wolf with aqua blue eyes- Beta-female 1 year and 10 months old

Night- brown male-wolf with pine green eyes- Beta-male 1 year and 8 months old

Soul- a white male-wolf with bright red eyes- 2 years and 3 months old

Death- a black male-wolf with pitch-black eyes- 5 years old -oldest pack member-

Thorn- brown male-wolf with light gray eyes- 10 months old

*- They are related.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The pack ran. "Hurry up, Clover! They'll catch us!" The speaker was Bone, a black and white wolf male-wolf with silvery blue eyes, the leader of the pack. Soul, a white wolf with bright red eyes, huffed and gathered speed.

"Shut up! I'm pregnant ya know!" Clover was a white she-wolf with aqua blue eyes- she isn't blind though. The wolf next to her, Night, a brown male-wolf with pine green eyes, looked at her with worry. "I'm okay, Night." She nosed Night affectionately.

"Boss," Thorn, a russet male-wolf with light gray eyes, looked at Bone. "Why're we still running? The humans stopped way back there and Death is getting tired!" Death was a black male-wolf with pitch-black eyes.

Bone stopped and Clover flopped on her side, her pink tongue out. "Boss, ya got to stop runnin' so fast! Clover's pups are expected any freakin' day now!" Death let out a low growl, and layed next to Clover. "You okay, clover?"

"Jeez! Baka! Just 'cause I'm expecting doesn't mean you have to freak over me!" She yawned and was asleep, Night following shortly after.

"Get some sleep, guys," Bone said. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow." He looked at the meat they'd stolen and sighed. Thorn, Soul and Death fell asleep together. "Night, guys." He dug a hole in the shadows of a pine and put the meat there, covering it and laying over it. He fell asleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Sister! Sister! Wait! Don't go! SISTER!!" _Bone jolted awake, his fur hot. "It was just a dream, just a dream." He calmed himself down, and made his hackles lay flat. _'Yuki... Sister... Where could you possibly be? Not with that traitor Aren, I hope...' _He shook his coat out.

"Boss?" Thorn looked at him.

"What, Thorn?" Thorn looked at the spot where Clover and Death had layed. "What? Where are they?! Don't tell me Clover's expecting now?!"

"Yeah, boss, she is. Soul went with them." Bone, Thorn and Death followed Soul's scent trail and heard the whimpering of at least three pups. "Two more for our pack!" Thorn looked in, but pulled his head out. "Soul and Night's in there." Night and Soul come out.

"What's the meaning of not telling me?!" Bone snarled at Night.

"Shut up, boss! There's a beautiful silver coated she-wolf with red tipped ears and the ends of her fur is red-tipped. She has alluring pale blue eyes." Soul sighed. "It's not like I'm going to get here- she said she's looking for someone."

'_Could it be...? Yuki? Only mother had the same coat but she's in Canada. This is North America- near the ocean. How'd she find us?' _Bone thought, pushing past Death, Thorn and Soul to enter the cave. A silver coated wolf with red tipped ears and fur ends growled at him to stay back.

"Clover doesn't want to-" She cut-off as she got a closer view of Bone "Brother?! Your alive? Aren told me you were dead!" She went outside with him.

"Boss? You know her?" Soul asked, both Death and Thorn listening in interest.

"Yeah, she's my older sister, Yuki." He looked at her.

"Older sister? Onee-chan to you pup!" Yuki scolded him, a playful glint in her pale blue eyes.

"Right, onee-chan!" Bone let out a playful growl. "Let's see how good my onee-chan is at fighting now." Yuki leapt at him, almost pinning him down, but he squirmed out from under her. "Always the same attack, pin down and laugh in their face." Bone laughed.

Yuki sized him up. "Still as scrawny as ever, otouto!" Bone fluffed out his fur. "Haha! Just as stubborn as before! I know! Winner gets to be the alpha of this pack! I can see you don't yet have one! Maybe I'll be the alpha female!"

"Your on, onee-chan!" He jumped at her. "Whoever does anything that show's their in pain first, loses!" He got his teeth around her leg. She stifled a whimper, and clamped her jaws around his big, bushy white-tipped black tail.

Death, Soul, and Thorn watched, making sure that they were playing fair, and listening and watching for any sign of pain in their faces. Soul sighed and got up. "That baka left our meat!" Death glanced at him, and took off to get it, Soul following him in case he needed help. Thorn keep watching them.

Yuki had Bone's right ear in her teeth and Bone had her silver red-tipped tail in his mouth. "Give up, onee-chan?" His words came out muffled by the fur in his mouth.

"Never!" The words sounded, loud and strong, in his ear. He let go and attempted to get his sister's mouth off his ear when he heard several sharp snarls and whimpers of pain. Yuki let go. "Death and Thorn went to get the meat you left, otouto!" Bone's silvery-blue eyes widened and he took off running, Yuki following, with Thorn at her heels.

When they got there, Soul and Death were surrounded by a group of six skinny wolves, and their fangs were bared, sharp and yellow. A gray wolf with a limp snapped at Soul. "Give us the meat, pup!" Snarls come out from the wolves. The gray wolf obviously their leader.

"Over our dead bodies!" Both Death and Thorn snarled back, lashing out at them. They were standing over the place where Bone had buried the meat. They were backed up the tree it was buried under and surrounded by the scavengers.

"Then dead you shall be." With a flick of his tail, two brown wolves leapt at Soul and Death, wrestling with them. "Get the meat!" Soul snapped at the neck of the one was on him, making it flinch and back up. Death was having more trouble- him being the oldest member of the back- 5 years old.

Soul lashed out, and, hearing something like a bone break, looked at the one he was fighting. It was dead with Bone standing over it. "Boss!" Death snarled as the one he was fighting fastened its teeth in his neck. "Get off!!" He put his back paws on its belly and shoved it off him. It hit the ground and got up slowly.

The gray wolf with a limp leapt at Bone, pinning him down. "Pup, you'll wish you were never born!" His breath smelled of death and rotten meat.

"You'll die first, father!" Bone growled out, recognizing his dad, even his poor state. He did the same thing Death did and his father hit the ground, and didn't get up. "Pathetic. Father can't even protect himself- letting mother leave, too." The remaining wolves, only four now, turned tail and ran.

"Everyone okay? No serious injuries?" Death's scruff was bleeding alittle and Soul had a sprained paw. Bone dug up the meat. "I thought we only stole sausages? Why are there two slabs of raw meat?" Soul limped over to check.

"Thats mine." A new voice sounded. Death ignored it and ran back to the den with Yuki to check on Clover and Night. A blue-gray wolf with a chocolate brown eyes steps out from the shadows. "Didn't know who's it was so I just put my meat with it, sorry." He attempted to retrieve his meat but, with a low growl, Bone stopped him.

"I don't think so, pup." He said. "This meat's ours, it's on our sausages, so it's ours." The wolf smirked.


	2. Help?

_Pack-_

_Yuki- a silver-coated she-wolf with pale blue eyes- Alpha-female 3 years old.*_

_Bone- black and white male-wolf with silvery-blue eyes- Alpha-male 2 years old.*_

_Clover- white she-wolf with aqua blue eyes- Beta-female 1 year and 10 months old._

_Night- brown male-wolf with pine green eyes- Beta-male 1 year and 8 months old._

_Karin- red and black she-wolf with light gold eyes- Medicine wolf- 2 years old._

_Soul- a white male-wolf with bright red eyes- 2 years and 3 months old._

_Death- a black male-wolf with pitch-black eyes- 5 years old. -oldest pack member-_

_Thorn- brown male-wolf with light gray eyes- 10 months old._

_Echo- brown male-wolf with purple eyes and black ears. Lillium's brother-older- 2 weeks old._

_Lillium- black she-wolf with green eyes and a green star-shaped birthmark on left paw. Echo's younger sister -1 week and 6 days old._

_*- They are related._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"_I don't think so, pup." He said. "This meat's ours, it's on our sausages, so it's ours." The wolf smirked._

"I think not." He said. "It will all be mine."

"Over my dead body!" Bone snarled, Soul echoing him. _'Not good. We may defeat him, but we will have some injuries.'_

"Dead? Do you wish it? If you wish it, then dead you shall be!" The wolf lunged at Bone, pinning him down.

"Aren!!" The wolf looked up at a fuming Yuki. "Let my otouto go!"

"Otouto? Who, Bone? He's your otouto?" She shoved against his shoulder and pushed him away from Bone. "Girl, you have disobeyed me more than once, I do not like that. Punished you shall be!" Aren lashed out at Yuki, and scratched her eye.

Thorn came back with Soul. "You will not harm our boss' onee-chan, traitor!" With Thorn and Soul's help, Yuki and Bone drove Aren against a tree. "Traitor!" Thorn growled, Soul echoing with a sharp growl of his own.

"Leave our leader alone!" A new voice snarled out. Bone looked and the pack they'd just driven off growled at them. "You might've killed our last leader, but Aren's stronger!" The one Soul had scared off was now the speaking. "Be our leader, Aren!" The other 3 wolves echoed this, and Aren smiled.

"I will! And Bone, this is a warning, your pack is going down, either that or join my pack." Aren ran off with his new pack. Soul and Thorn snarled after them.

"Yeah, run ya chickens!" Thorn and Soul went back to where Death, Night and Clover where.

"Onee-chan? Are you okay?" Yuki's eye was closed and there was a red mark closing it.

"Do I look okay?!" She barked out, her one eye furious. "This is hurts like hell!" She growled.

"Allow me to help." A black and red wolf stepped out of the shadows, her light gold eyes shimmering. "My name is Karin."

"How can you help us?"

"A wolf taught me herbs and stuff about healing."

"A medicine wolf? Thought they only worked for those higher than us." She looked around and gathered some herbs and got a rock with a hollowed bottom and put them in there. A pure-white wolf with blue eyes and brown fron paws came to sit calmy next to her. "Master? What are you here for?" Karin asked the wolf without looking up.

"Be careful with what herbs you use, especially because I've known those pups for years." That got Bone's attention.

"How do you know us?" He asked, waiting impatiently.

"I will tell you when the time is right, Bone." She got up and went into the forest and behind a big oak tree. Bone went after her, but when he got to the tree, he couldn't find and her scent had vanished completely.

"STAY STILL! I know this'll hurt!" Bone heard Karin's impatient snarl followed by Yuki's growl of annoyance as the medicine stung her cut. "Some will think your just a pup!" Yuki growled, and stalked away. Bone sighed and went after her.

"Boss! Come see Clover's pups!" Soul's voice rang out as he ran towards them. "They-" He spotted Karin picking up the extra herbs. "Hey, Boss, who's that?" He asked, inching closer to Bone.

"Karin, she'll be our medicine wolf from now on." Bone said. "But with her luck, she'll be pregnant in no time, so I'll let her slide with having pups." Bone went to see Clover's pups with Yuki while Soul paced back in forth, his thoughts full of Karin. Her soft voice startled him.

"Hello," Soul stared, flustered, at her. "I'm Karin, and I guess I'll be your medicine wolf?" He nodded. "Can you speak?" Soul opened his mouth but nothing came out. "Ah, I see, you can but your love-flustered. I'm flattered." Karin seemed to blush.

"...Yeah... Love-flustered." His red eyes closed and he lay down, immediately asleep. Karin smiled, laying next to him, falling asleep as well.

"Lillium! Get off Bone!" Clover barked out, her aqua eyes playfully angry. "He's tired, let him rest." Lillium squirmed over to her mother, her black fur getting dusty, her green eyes sleepy-looking. She curled up next to her brother, Echo, and fell asleep. "The mark of the star clan, that green star is." Clover said, looking at the green star-shaped birthmark on Lillium's left paw.

"Is it a curse?" Bone asked, his silvery-blue eyes curious.

"From where I was born, yes it was, it mean't that something would happen to you when you grow up- good or bad, I wouldn't know. Don't know how she got that. Night doesn't have one, so I guess it's her destiny?" Bone raised his head, looking into the blackest shadow.

"Come out, Azula." The white she-wolf with blue eyes walked out from behind a tree, her front brown paws covered in blood. "What happened? You kill someone?"

"No, a ambusher was waiting for you to leave the cave, so I ambushed him and brought him here." She dragged a silver-furred wolf from behind a tree, and tossed him at Bone's feet.

"Frill?" The silver-haired wolf raised his head, his lavender eyes tired.

"Hey, pup."

A/N- Next chapter will explain Azula and Frill x3 and will be in Bone's P.O.V x3


	3. Past and Future

_Pack-_

_Yuki- a silver-coated she-wolf with pale blue eyes- Alpha-female 3 years old.*_

_Bone- black and white male-wolf with silvery-blue eyes- Alpha-male 2 years old.*_

_Clover- white she-wolf with aqua blue eyes- Beta-female 1 year and 10 months old._

_Night- brown male-wolf with pine green eyes- Beta-male 1 year and 8 months old._

_Karin- red and black she-wolf with light gold eyes- Medicine wolf- 2 years old._

_Soul- a white male-wolf with bright red eyes- 2 years and 3 months old._

_Death- a black male-wolf with pitch-black eyes- 5 years old. -oldest pack member-_

_Thorn- brown male-wolf with light gray eyes- 10 months old._

_Frill- silver male-wolf with lavender eyes- 1 year and 11 months._

_Echo- brown male-wolf with purple eyes and black ears. L__illium's brother-older- 2 weeks and 3 days old._

_Lillium- black she-wolf with green eyes and a green star-shaped birthmark on left paw. Echo's younger sister -1 week and 8 days old._

_*- They are related._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"What are you doing here, Frill?" I questioned the one I'd grown up with. His lavender eyes were tired-looking as he glanced up at me.

"Protecting you." Was his curt response before laying his head on his paws and falling asleep. "Leave him, Soul," He had began walking towards him. "He's no harm." I watched Azula leave. "Good riddance, odd one."

I felt Lillium's teeth in my tail and I turned halfway around to see that she wasn't there. "Where'd she go?" I looked around, and then under me where a pair a green eyes met my silvery-blue ones. "There you are!" She crawled out from under me and jumped on my back, her over-sized paws almost making her fall. Echo pounced on me, fastening his teeth in my ear and I was buried under pups. "Help! Help! I'm getting killed under them!" I laughed out a low bark and they yipped with me.

The sun set and Clover gathered her pups and led them into the cave, Death, Soul, Night, Karin, and Yuki following. I stayed outside and lay my head on my paws, studying th shadows as I watched Frill and watched for Azula. Some point in my watch, I fell asleep.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Are- are you sure we should even be doing this, Frill?" I questioned my friend. I was dreaming about my past. "What if they follow us? What'll we do then?"

"You worry to much, ya worrywart!" He snapped, his lavender eyes slightly angered. "They won't! We'll lead them on a chase towards the abandoned river. No sensible wolf goes there."

'_Then we obviously aren't sensible.' _I thought to myself with a huff. "Okay, let's go." I could smell the human's cooking meat and chicken and my mouth watered. "Are we going to steal from them?" My friend nodded, excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah! Wind will _have _to praise us for this!" He'd said, excitedly. "You go in. I have no chance of passing a human's dog but you do!" He pushed me, and I stumbled into the camp. A human pup stumbled towards me, its paws stretching towards me, and I backed up and ran the other way, its wailing starting up.

I straightened out and slowed my run to a simple walk, my tail high. I was only about 5 moon's old and I passed as a human dog's pup as they glanced at me and carried on with what they were doing. Ah, hah! There it is! The human's meat store! Dried beef, raw meat, and sausage links were abound in there. The guard today, a human female about 24 moons, looked around, went inside, and came out with two big pieces of dried beef and one medium sausage. She tossed the beef to me and I picked them up and then the sausage and then my cover was blown by Sage, a bully dog about 10 moons.

"WOLF PUP!! That's our meat your takin', and we'll be takin' it back." The female looked around and got a stick and started batting Sage away. I took that chance, and ran with my meat, Sage glancing after me furiously.

"You did it!" I couldn't talk with the meat in my mouth so I just nodded. "Let's go." He took off running, me running at his heels. We got to the river, and took a chance, and jumped the narrow part. I collided with a pair of silver-streaked paws that were connected to a brown body.

"You raided the humans again didn't you, Bone?" I glanced up at the wolf I wished was my father. Wind. My eyes must've said yes because he sighed and my father came, angry, out of the bushes, Azula close behind.

"Stupid pup!" He began. "What were you-" Wind cut him off. "I know he's your son, Kodou, but let me deal with him." My father cast a angry glance at me and stalked away. He motioned his head to Azula, wanting her to come, but she refused.

"No, I will stay with my mate, Wind, not you." He growled and bounded away in the opposite direction. "You are now banished, Kodou, the pack has rules and one is to never harm a pup, even if its your own." Azula's voice rang out, and my father's ears twitched in acknowledgement.

Two month after my father's banishing, I was with Frill, Azula, Yuki and Wind as he watched us play fight when we heard snarls and then Death, Clover, Soul, Night, Thorn, and my father surrounded us. Before they became my pack, they were loners or rogues.

Frill was a year old; I was a year old; Yuki was 2 years old and we were considered Azula and Wind's best fighters. But we were outnumbered my two. "Damn you for banishing me, you'll regret it Wind, Azula. Death, Thorn." He commanded then the ones names he said leapt at me and Frill and I fought with Death while Frill fought with Thorn. I heard snaps as Yuki chased Soul away then turned on Clover, easily getting the upper hand by her weight. Thorn growled and backed up as Frill scratched near the major vein in his throat then Death was thrown into Thorn and they both hit the ground and after getting up, they fled. That left Clover, Night and my father. Frill helped my sister fight Night and Clover, making them giving up and flee.

I saw a brown streak fly past me and then a thud as Wind hit the ground near the river. "Wind!!" Azula growled out, angry for once. Her eyes lit up and she turned on my father, jumping on him and dealing a blow to his shoulder.

With blood running from various cuts and bites, my father fled. We all rushed over to where Wind lay. His brown eyes were fading and fast, and when I looked I saw that he had landed on a sharp rock that had pierced his throat.

"A-Azula, you are now the leader, take care of the my- our pack. It will serve you well." He breathed his last and a breeze started up with rain.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Boss! Wake up! It's sunhigh!" Soul's voice sounded in my ear and I bolted to my feet, alert. "Don't freak, shouldn't we be going?" I calmed myself down, and nodded.

"Yes, let's go, get the rest." He nodded and my pack assembled around me. I started walking, my pack following. The pack is my family. And I will not stop to keep them safe until Aren is dead.

A/N- SO?! How'd ya like this chappie?!


	4. Change and Choice

_Pack-_

_Yuki- a silver-coated she-wolf with pale blue eyes- Alpha-female 3 years old.*_

_Bone- black and white male-wolf with silvery-blue eyes- Alpha-male 2 years old.*_

_Clover- white she-wolf with aqua blue eyes- Beta-female 1 year and 10 months old._

_Night- brown male-wolf with pine green eyes- Beta-male 1 year and 8 months old._

_Karin- red and black she-wolf with light gold eyes- Medicine wolf- 2 years old._

_Soul- a white male-wolf with bright red eyes- 2 years and 3 months old._

_Death- a black male-wolf with pitch-black eyes- 5 years old. -oldest pack member-_

_Thorn- brown male-wolf with light gray eyes- 10 months old._

_Frill- silver male-wolf with lavender eyes- 1 year and 11 months old._

_Echo- brown male-wolf with purple eyes and black ears. L__illium's brother-older- 2 weeks and 3 days old._

_Lillium- black she-wolf with green eyes and a green star-shaped birthmark on left paw. Echo's younger sister -1 week and 8 days old._

_*- They are related._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"_Run, run, little pup, you can't escape from me..." _I bolted upright, my black and white fur on end. Great, I really hate that dream, it seems so real. I smoothed down my fur and sat up, gazing around me. Lillium and Echo were play-fighting over a scrap of leftover "dinner" from last night. A lame deer to be exact, Yuki was asleep, sprawled out, lightly snoring, she'd gorged herself then fallen asleep. Clover had her head on Night's back, and they were both asleep. Soul and Karin were asleep next to each other, they had "fun" last night, and Thorn was half-awake. Frill wasn't anywhere with the pack.

"Frill! Frill?" I trotted into the bushes. What I saw next shocked me into near silence.

A silver haired boy about 10 years old with a silver shirt and gray shorts was curled up on the ground, shivering. I crept slowly towards him, wary. I sniffed at him, leaping back as he stirred and opened a pair of lavender eyes.

'_Oh, no, it can't be... Frill?!' _His lavender eyes focused on me and he sat up, gazing at me in confusion.

"...Bone?" My black ears twitched as I stared at him. "Oh, it's true then. You should check on Yuki." At the mention of my onee-chan's name, I turned around and bolted back, my white-tipped black tail behind me.

Clover, Lillium, Echo, Night, Karin, Soul, Death, and Thorn were gathered around a girl about 13 with silver hair, a blue shirt, gray jeans, and pale blue eyes.

"O-Onee-chan..?" The girl looked over at me, and smiled.

"Bone, Azula came by and tapped our backs in the night with her nose and now we can turn into humans," Karin said, stepping away from the group and walking towards me. "Apparentely we can as well. I recommend we put this to use, we do need food as winter nears." I closed my silvery-blue eyes.

"I agree, come on, let's go, besides if Azula did the same to Aren and his pack of mongrels then we are better off as humans for the time being." I was suddenly on two feet and I gazed around as my pack did the same, closing their eyes and concentrating.

"Let's go."

**Pack Human Forms**

**Yuki- Silver hair, blue shirt, gray jeans, and pale blue eyes. Looks 13- Alpha female.**

**Bone- Black hair with a white spike, black shirt, white -faded- jeans, and silvery-blue eyes. Looks 12- Alpha male.**

**Clover- White hair, white shirt, black jeans, and aqua blue eyes. Looks 11- Beta female.**

**Night- Brown hair, brown shirt, black jeans, and pine green eyes. Looks 11- Beta male.**

**Karin- Red hair with black spike, black shirt, red jeans, and light gold eyes. Looks 12- Med. wolf.**

**Soul- White hair, white shirt, gray shorts, and bright red eyes. Looks 12- Male.**

**Death- Black hair, black shirt, black jeans, and pitch-black eyes. Looks 15- Male.**

**Thorn- Brown hair, brown shirt, tan shorts, and light gray eyes. Looks 10- Male.**

**Frill- Silver hair, silver shirt, gray shorts, and lavender eyes. Looks 11- Male.**

**Echo- Brown hair with black ends, blue shirt, brown shorts, and purple. Looks 2 years old- Male.**

**Lillium- Black hair, green shirt, black shorts, green star tattoo on left hand, and green eyes. Looks 1 year old- Female.**

**A/N- Sorry for the short chappie, I've been busy with school & other stuff, my Pokemon Diamond game ., and other fanfictions, don't flame me, please, and Arigato~  
**


End file.
